Programmable frequency dividers are utilized in a number of electronic applications. To simplify the following discussion, the present invention will be explained in terms of a phase-locked loop (PLL) that utilizes such a divider. For example, microwave synthesizers are commonly used in test equipment to provide a test signal that sweeps a frequency range specified by the user. A microwave synthesizer can be designed using several approaches, depending on the performance requirements. The lowest cost approach utilizes a single phase-lock loop (PLL) design. In a single loop design, the output of the synthesizer is divided by a divider and compared against a reference frequency. Denote the division factor by Fdiv. When the loop is locked, the output frequency of the synthesizer is Fdiv times the reference frequency.
A conventional programmable divider is constructed from a counter having a register constructed from a number of flip-flops and a comparator that determines when the counter reaches a predetermined state. For example, the counter can subtract one from the contents of the register on each clock pulse. The counter is initially loaded with Fdiv. When the counter reaches zero, the counter outputs a signal and reloads the register with Fdiv,. The counter is decremented, for example, on the leading edge of the input signal.
In a conventional programmable divider, the input frequency fin is used to trigger all the flip-flops inside the divider. Hence, all the flip-flops have to operate at fin.. Hence, the frequency response of the counter flip-flops sets the upper limit on the maximum frequency at which the frequency divider can operate. As the frequency demands placed on microwave PLLs increase, the cost of providing higher frequency dividers becomes significant.